


this song, that you used to sing with me

by nayoung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, best friends to enemies to lovers, minor chansol, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayoung/pseuds/nayoung
Summary: For as long as Seungkwan could remember, he’d always,always, gotten what he wanted.





	this song, that you used to sing with me

For as long as Seungkwan could remember, he’d always, _always_ , gotten what he wanted.

  


From that golden mic with built in audio player for christmas last year, tickets to go see his favorite volley team’s match just a few weeks ago, to the main vocal role in his school’s annual musical. Oh, _especially_ the main vocal role in his high school’s annual musical.

 

He’d been unbeatable for 2 years in a row, now. No one in their right mind would dare to challenge him of his position. So obviously, the second Seokmin stepped foot on the auditorium hall to audition for the main vocal part— and _gotten_ the part too, that bitch, —he had instantly declared Lee Seokmin an enemy.

  


_( “It’s time for a change, Seungkwan”,_ Mr. Park had said to him after the parts announcement. Or rather, after he had stormed into his office to rightfully reclaim what’s his, _“It’s not that he’s better than you, per se. It’s just... You’ve had your time to shine, haven’t you?” )_

  


he’ll never forgive that Park guy for the betrayal— he had taken it as a personal attack against his person. _He means,_ it’s only natural for him to hate Seokmin, right?

 

And that shouldn’t be that big of a problem, really. Seokmin is a senior, Seungkwan is a junior. They don’t share any classes. Seokmin has his own set of pals, albeit less cooler than Seungkwan’s. He hasn’t had a conversation with Seokmin before this whole mess, and after _that incident_ happened _._ ( _Though Seungkwan could swear he’d caught Seokmin staring at him a few times over the past few years, probably concocting a plan to take down Seungkwan, that weirdo!)_ and to top it all off, Seokmin has never even sung in front of the whole school before!

 

It becomes a problem the day Vernon, that son of a _bitch_ , decided he wanted to take Lee Chan out for a date. Which turns into two, and three, and many _many_ more. And it’s not that he doesn’t want to see his best friend be happy, it’s just... _it’s Lee Chan._

 

“ _Hyung_ , are you gonna eat your fries or what?” _Speak of the devil_. Seungkwan only responded with a glare and continues to swirl his already soggy fries in the dip. How dare that peasant disturb him of his thoughts.

 

See, here’s the thing. Seokmin’s pals that were mentioned earlier? Yeah, Lee Chan is crazy close with Seokmin’s best friend since kindergarten, that The 9 kid or _whatever_ , who break dances to express his feelings.

 

(No, really, he asked his now-boyfriend out by breakdancing _with love_ or some shit like that, Seungkwan’s never really heard the full story.)

 

Which automatically makes Chan and Seokmin best buds by association cause Seokmin is overly friendly like that. Joy.

 

“You can have mine if you want, Channie.” Came that sickeningly sweet voice of the devil incarnate. _Who even invited him here, anyway? People are so disrespectful nowadays_. Lee Chan grabs several pieces of The Devil’s fries and waves them in front of Seungkwan’s face, in which Seungkwan respectfully swats away not too softly and replaced them with his fries on Chan’s plate. Competitive, he is.

 

Vernon snorted and bangs his palms softly against the tabletop. “Anyone want ice cream?” to which Chan raises a hand excitedly at in response. Vernon laughs before ruffling Chan’s hair. “Anyone other than you, babe.” _Gross._

 

“Me, I guess.” Seungkwan decided maybe he needed this. He deserves a sweet treat after having to be in the same vicinity of Seokmin all day. He’s making a move to take his wallet when Seokmin shouts “My treat!” with that stupidly big smile of his, red cheeked and all.

 

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at that, Seokmin’s smile falters a little.

 

“I have ice cream money.” Seungkwan replied sharply. If Seokmin’s smile faltered then, it’s close to gone now. He shakes his head a little before widening his smile once more. A close lipped one, this time. “No, I insist.” Seokmin bobs his head quickly, resembling that of a bobble head dog accessory you’d find on car dashboards.

 

“I said,” Seungkwan slammed his wallet onto the table. “I can pay for my own food.” Seokmin has the audacity to still smile, though a tad crooked and stilted. “But I want to buy you an ice cream. Mint chocolate, right?” Chan loudly _inhales_ his saturated cola. Vernon is twirling Chan’s hair. Seemingly unaware, but Seungkwan knows him better than that.

 

15 seconds of glaring later, Seungkwan huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. “I take it back then, I’d rather die than eat mint chocolate ice cream,” ( _Mint chocolate is his favorite flavor but he’s petty like that.)_

 

Seokmin’s ears reddens at that. “It doesn’t have to be mint ice cream,” His usually loud voice lowered in volume. “You can have rocky road, if you want.” He’s damn near whispering now, and Seungkwan _loathes_ whisper-talkers. Seokmin seems to realise this and he suddenly snapped his mouth shut.

 

“You know what, I think I’m done for the day.” Seungkwan grabs his wallet and iced tea before leaving a wide eyed Vernon, a slack jawed Chan, and a kicked puppy behind.

  
  


It’s the next Thursday when Seokmin finally gathers enough courage to apologize to Seungkwan for overstepping his boundaries, or so he said. He forgives him, obviously, cause though he’s competitive, Seungkwan is also a very generous and merciful person. And maybe, the fact that Seokmin bought him a carton of mint chocolate ice cream might’ve helped too.

 

   

   

3 weeks into theatre rehearsals, he’s starting to accept the fact that _maybe, just maybe_ , Seokmin fits that role better than he does. Seokmin is surprisingly good at acting, and singing too, he’s _way_ better at vocal control now. Way better than Seungkwan remembered at least.

 

Though perhaps someone’s whisper-singing-lullaby-at-midnight voice shouldn’t be compared to their _singing_ voice.

 

They get along now. Kinda. Seokmin is still _kind of_ funny, he guesses. He still repeats his jokes though, and it reminded Seungkwan of how much he hated it back then.

 

Seungkwan can tell Seokmin is _so_ cautious around Seungkwan, that Seokmin acts as if Seungkwan could snap at him anytime. And Seungkwan thinks that Seokmin _should_ be very worried.

 _See_ , here’s another reason why Seungkwan seems to loathe Seokmin so much. Seungkwan and Seokmin goes _faaaar_ back. Back to elementary school, back to when Seokmin would always hide behind his mother whenever they come over for dinners at Seungkwan’s. Seungkwan being the Shy People Advocate that he is, decided that take the Seokmin matter into his own hands.

 

“Seokmin-hyung, do you want to come play with me and Noona upstairs?”

  


And so their friendship blooms. Seungkwan and Seokmin were practically inseparable after. They’d talk all day at school–

  


( “ _Ugh i h8 mrs kim sooooooo mcuh,” Seungkwan would always text Seokmin that every Monday. To which Seokmin would always reply with “wait until you meet mr jung next year.” )_

  


_–_ and meet up after school. They have a scheduled sleepover every other weekend, and were even dubbed besties of the century by their families.

 

Their friendship was unbreakable, it truly was, up until junior high when Seokmin confessed that maybe he likes boys just as much as he does girls.

 

Seungkwan, who grew up listening to her sister talk about her boyfriends _and_ girlfriends didn’t even bat an eye at said confession.

 

_“But, Seungkwan, I like like boys like I like like girls. How are you so calm about this?”_

 

_“Minnie, I don’t even like like girls to begin with.” Seokmin let out a sigh of relief at that, but his sigh got caught up after he makes sense of what Seungkwan said._

 

_“So you’re saying that.. you like boys too?” Seungkwan just replied with an ‘uh huh’_

 

If it’s even possible, they grew _even_ closer ever since. Seungkwan would gush about his crushes and boyfriends to Seokmin, and Seokmin would always smile and laugh at him. And in exchange, Seokmin would tell him about the nice and beautiful strangers he met on the bus or that coffee shop he frequents.

 

Seungkwan dated several guys throughout junior high. All very nice people, it’s just none ever works out. He broke up with Mingyu because apparently Mingyu is too overbearing for Seungkwan’s liking, broke up with Seungcheol because they’ve drifted apart, Moonbin because he just never has time for Seungkwan and Vernon, because they’re just not meant to date.

 

All of whom Seungkwan would always complain about to Seokmin. He would always listen attentively, would always be the rational brain to balance Seungkwan’s anger addled one.

 

They’d call each other every night without fail. Seokmin would always sing Seungkwan lullabies whenever he cries after a fight he had with his boyfriends, or after one with his Noona. And in return Seungkwan would sing Seokmin a lullaby whenever Seokmin asks for it. (Which is almost every night, really)

 

Then one night, after a deep talk about pickles and several dry jokes later, Seokmin slurred a “Fuck, I love you _so much_ .” Seungkwan freezes at that. Every muscle that controls his face seems to malfunction. “I mean, platonically, of course, haha.” _Oh._

 

It’s then that Seungkwan thinks maybe he likes Seokmin more than platonically, and maybe, _maybe_ he wants Seokmin to like him way more than platonically.

 

“I love you too, Minnie.” Oh how Seungkwan wished he could say that in a different context.

  


Nothing much changed after those confessions, except that Seokmin got taller, Seokmin got a haircut (which looks sooo nice on him, but you’ll never hear it come out of Seungkwan’s mouth.) and Seokmin got a _boyfriend_.

  


“Kwannie, this is Jung Jaehyun.” Seokmin had said one day in the canteen, Seungkwan just got out of maths and was very much looking forward for break time. To eat his _japchae,_ and to see Seokmin, of course. But now with a Jung Jaehyun in vicinity, somehow he’s not too excited about lunch time anymore.

 

Jung Jaehyun is a very hot, very smart, and a guy that Seokmin very much used to have a crush on. Seokmin has never had the confidence to talk to Jaehyun, no matter how many times Seungkwan had pushed him to do so in the past. But _now_ , now that he actually is friends with Jaehyun, suddenly Seungkwan regrets ever pushing Seokmin to introduce himself to Jaehyun in the past. Seungkwan shakes Jaehyun’s hand, _shit_ it’s so soft, and suddenly wishes for break time to end now. Or someone to come and end his life, yeah that’d be better.

 

So, the drama begins soon after. Suddenly Seokmin is too busy for unplanned dinners because, “ _i’m at the studio with Jaehyunnie, Seungkwan-ah. Not today, sorry!”_ Or “ _I’m at the mall with Jaehyunnie, Seungkwan-ah. Maybe tomorrow?”_ And “ _I’m practicing for for the basketball team tryouts with Jaehyunnie, Seungkwan-ah. They only accept 3 freshmen so I need to show my best.”_ And so they drifted apart.

 

Seokmin would try to reach out to Seungkwan. “Kwannie, wanna hang out later?” And Seungkwan would deny every time. Just to be even.

 

Seokmin stopped trying after several months. Good riddance, Seungkwan thought. He didn’t need anyone who doesn’t prioritize him anyway.

 

And he thinks that Seokmin is flexing, but he _swears_ Seokmin laughs louder and clings more to Jaehyun whenever Seungkwan is near.

 

(Seungkwan’s heart breaks into a million pieces whenever he sees them, you’ll never get that confirmation from him, though.)

 

And so Seungkwan puts Seokmin in his invisible burn book, with _Jaehyunnie_ in it too. What kind of best friend ditches their best friend for their boyfriend, really? (and maybe Seungkwan’s a tad bit jealous, _maybe._ )

 

The animosity continues even after Seungkwan entered the high school that Seokmin is in, which leads us to this _mess._

 

But Seungkwan’s kind of glad that Seokmin got the leading role, or else they wouldn’t be talking on the phone at midnight present time.

 

 _“...honestly, it’s soooo tiring. Everyone’s on high tension since it’s nearing d-day. Ugh you can’t want even say a word to Mr. Park without him getting riled up.”_ Seokmin drabbled on without a pause, which reminds Seungkwan of how much he misses this, how much he missed _him._

 

“ _I’ve missed you, Kwan-ah. Where have you been?”_ Seokmin said that with so much pain laced onto the words that it _almost_ made Seungkwan sad.

 

“Why don’t you ask your _Jaehyunnie_ that?” Seungkwan fired back at him.

 

_“Jaehyun? What does Jaehyun have to do with all of these.”_

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you left your _bestfriend_ to hang with your _boyfriend_ all the time has to do with all of these.” How dare Seokmin act clueless!

 

 _“Boyfriend? Kwannie what are you talking about?”_ Seokmin’s voice is always an open pathway to his feelings, this one clearly shows he’s confused. Which only angers Seungkwan even further. Did he honestly forget ditching Seungkwan all the time for Jaehyun?

 

“Don’t act dumb, _Minnie._ Ever since you start dating Jaehyun you’re suddenly way too cool to even hang out with me–“

 

_“Wait, ever since who dated who?”_

 

“ _You_ and _Jung Jaehyun,_ you fuck! Stop acting dumb–” Seokmin had the audacity to laugh at this, _What the Fuck!_

 

_“Kwan-ah, Jaehyun is straight.”_

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you _chose_ him over me!” Seungkwan is fuming at this point, Seokmin just doesn’t seem to get his point.

 

“ _You know I’d never purposefully do that, Kwannie_ ” he’s pleading now, Seungkwan scoffs. Boring display of acting.

 

“Like I’d ever believe that. I know you like him, Seokmin-ssi, but friends don’t ditch their friends to go hang with their crush.”

 

“ _I would never! Why would I choose him over you when it’s you that I’m in love with?”_ Seungkwan’s throat is begging for him to stop scoffing, but he can’t stop doing– wait, what was said again?

 

“...wait, rewind that.” Seungkwan could swear his heart stopped beating then. _Please don’t be a hallucination, please don’t be a hall-_

 

_“...what?”_

 

“I said, repeat what was said, Seokmin-ssi.”

 

_“Oh. I would never?”_

 

“God, Seokmin, you’re so fucking thick. After _that. What’d you say after that_.”

 

 _“I..t’s you that i’m in love with?”_ Oh Seungkwan’s heart for sure failed right then and there. It’s been a nice life, he’d like to thank his Mother, Noona—

 

 _“Seungkwan-ah?” Oh, Seokmin, right_.

 

“I thought you said you loved me platonically, you bitch!” Seungkwan’s near hysteric tone is scaring Seokmin off, kinda. Maybe Seokmin shouldn’t have said that?

 

“ _I panicked, sorry, you don’t have to reciprocate, really, haha, I just needed to let that off my chest cause, you know, I’ve loved you for quite a while now, and—“_

 

“Minnie. Shut the fuck up.” That shuts him up for sure.

 

“I love you too, Minnie. Romantically” fucking _finally!_

 

_“Oh. Thank you.”_

  
Seungkwan thinks that there’s no words that could scream Seokmin as much as those do. And even though it’s awkward, even if they’re awkward, he thinks that at least they’d be awkward together. _Romantically,_ this time.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucked ass omgggggg press f to pay respect 
> 
> any type of criticism are accepted and will be appreciated 
> 
> Anyway this is my first ever fic ever!! Managed to conjure a full bodied fic woo cheers to that! Anyway thinking back on it maybe i shouldve spent more time on this.... lol
> 
> (edit: byeee this story sucks big time the ending is fugly no one will ever love you)


End file.
